Chains of Vengeance
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Another what-if scenario, a shorty, based off of "Chains of Lust". Suppose Brother Correction visited another universe where the three female victims of the anime resided in, and he warned them ahead of time before what was going to them? And what if he gave them the power to get even with the men that wronged them?


Creation began on 04-27-17

Creation ended on 09-24-17

Chains of Lust

Chains of Vengeance

A/N: Just another idea inspired by the dark hentai anime.

The back door to the van opened…and Miki Serizawa stepped out with the camcorder in her hands. She closed the door and quickly walked away, wiping away a small streak of blood on her right cheek; she didn't need to show her face after a double murder of two men that thought that, just because she was beautiful, that, just because she got caught in an unguarded moment, she could be taken advantage of easily.

 _This is something that I'll have to show Mother,_ Miki thought, rewinding the footage on the camera as she walked down the street. _Whoever wanted a film of me being raped, there's bound to be more of them that want this footage. Fortunately, I have two men that can tell me what I want to know._

-x-

 _Not a rape, but a double murder_

When she saw Masaki's penis, Miki broke free of her bonds and clawed his face, mutilating it beyond recognition and then tearing out his heart.

"Aaaah!" The camera guy, Koji, gasped, and Miki lunged towards him.

"Come here!" She roared, using her hands, her claws, to tear his head in half so she could drink his blood a little, letting the camcorder film the exploit.

"You placed me in danger," she told the corpses, "and this is what you got in return."

-x-

"…My goodness, Miki," went her mother, Hiroko, as she reviewed the footage that showed her daughter's murder of the two men that kidnapped and tried to rape her for a porno film. "Are you okay, though? Were you seen by anyone?"

"Nobody saw me, and I'm fine, Mother," Miki told her. "These two pieces of society's scum gave kickbacks to a dirty cop that allowed them to get away with their crimes."

"Then the three of us, you, Shizue and I, should pay this dirty cop a visit before the end of tomorrow," Hiroko suggested.

"Yes, Mother, we should."

"Just remember something, you two," a male voice told them as someone stepped out of the shadows of a stairway. "This power I've given you to keep from happening to you three what happened to you in other universes that I've visited is only yours until you get rid of those that were responsible…and not be consumed by vengeance, even though this power is fueled by vengeance. Don't let your souls be consumed by this hunger."

Both ladies bowed their heads to him in understanding; it was only because they and Shizue met him a week ago that they were informed of what was going to happen to them and what they could do to prevent it for themselves. This man, calling himself a relation of all that possessed a soul, had given them powers similar to those of the vampires of lore, but only temporarily and without the vulnerability to sunlight, so they could punish their would-be tormentors before they could be turned for the worst. It was also a risk he was taking on them because he had to make sure that they only got away with getting rid of these three men that violated their bodies and souls.

"With any luck, sir," Miki told him, "this will all be over tomorrow night."

"I agree with you on that, Miki Serizawa," the man responded, "but it's not just luck you three will need. Timing and a place to deal the retribution are also necessary."

-x-

Seiji Yamamoto was curious when he received a call from Masaki to come to Peach Paradise that evening for a new video he had finished preparing. Normally, he would just show up and pickup his kickbacks from him and Koji, or an informant of his happened to inform him of the new footage.

Walking into the building, he didn't see anyone around, but found a note on the desk in the back of the front of the shop. All it told him was to go to the back of the store, and he did.

"How's it going, Yamamoto?" He heard Masaki as he saw the guy in the dungeon-like backroom of the store. "Quite a find, isn't it?"

On the floor in front of them, two women and a young girl, dressed in concealing and revealing outfits that showed more of their limbs than the rest of their bodies, looking barely conscious and welcoming.

"They are quite a find," Seiji responded.

Slam! The backdoor closed and Seiji turned to face Masaki, only to see a dark man dressed in his clothes, locking the door.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Me?" The dark man responded. "I'm just the guy…that's going to do nothing but watch you die."

Seiji reached for his pistol, but felt an arm grab him.

"You're not an honest cop," he heard a female voice say to him. "The world doesn't need people like you around."

He turned around and saw the young girl gripping his left arm like a vice grip.

A second arm grabbed him by his right shoulder and he saw it was the blue-haired woman, looking at him with an expression of cruelty by a woman scorned.

A third arm grabbed him on his left shoulder and it was the green-haired woman, baring her teeth that resembled the fangs of vampires.

"It's nothing personal," the dark man expressed, but then sighed as he realized he made a mistake by saying that it wasn't personal. "Actually, it is very personal…for me and for them."

Then, he watched as the three ladies commenced to tear the dirty detective to pieces and drain him of his blood. It took less than a minute, but for Seiji Yamamoto, it was an eternity of sensory overload and bearing witness to the darkness that was vengeance justified.

He screamed…or at least he felt like he was screaming…as the ladies tore him apart. His arms flying off, blood spilling onto the floor, entrails being pulled out and wrapped around his neck. He was left left hanging from the ceiling by his small intestine, his limbs chewed up and scattered across the floor, and his face locked in an expression of fright.

Brother Correction, through all the carnage of the ladies' justified savagery over the corrupt cop, just sat in front of the door and watched the whole thing unfold in front of him.

When they were done, Miki, Hiroko and Shizue dropped to their knees and caught their breath.

"Did…did we do it?" Miki asked him, looking his way.

"Yeah," he answered them, holding up three glass spheres in his right hand. "You got them all."

Within each sphere was the three men that would've caused them untold grief, screaming in agony without end.

"And…we won't suffer for what we did?" Shizue asked.

"You three will get away with these atrocities. They will fall upon me. Just stay out of trouble. These men and the men yet to be taken down will face divine retribution at my hand. Go home now. Go with your divine protectors, safe from the evil that runs rampant across the land."

The three were returned to their regular clothing and sent home with a mere thought, leaving the dark man with the corpse. With two more thoughts, the corpses of the other two men were brought to the room and incriminating evidence that would indicate that they were ravaged by a pack of rabid dogs and owned by the dirty cop's confidential informants.

"Chains of Lust? Chains of Vengeance?" Brother Correction questioned. "In the end, light must always prevail over darkness. Innocent life must rise above guilty life."

Then, just as he did with the ladies that were no longer victims of the ravenous lust of men that were dealt with, he, too, was gone from the room, not to be seen again unless something else needed his attention. Another mistake…corrected by a man that lived through many lifetimes, many places.

-x-

"…So, did anything happen while I was gone?" Hiroko's husband, Miki's father, asked as they ate dinner after he returned home from his trip.

Hiroko and Miki looked at one another and the wife answered, "No, dear. Nothing much happened while you were away."

It was decided between the three women that this wasn't anything the men of their family needed to know about, since it was just another bad memory that deserved to be forgotten.

-x-

Just another handful of irredeemable souls to be hoarded away in his collection of irredeemable souls. All gathered from various dimensions throughout the multiverse, expanding without end. Their screams for vengeance and forgiveness nothing but a broken tune for him to disregard.

"…Please!" He heard the multitude of Masaki's voice screaming at him, begging for mercy and release from his eternal torment. "I'm sorry! Don't leave me locked away in here!"

Brother Correction looked at the pit of souls that held his victims and responded, "Many times, you have told me this. How many times do you think I've known your pleas as nothing more than lies? How many times do you think I've ignored your cries for release? Kidnapping, raping, pimping? You can't be redeemed, no matter what you say. You're my prisoners, forever, in your chains of agony."

As he walked away, the souls of the worst men and women that have ever existed or will ever exist continued to scream. He had other matters to attend to, other mistakes that needed some form of correction that only he could come up with. Returning to his throne, taking a breather until the next problem came to him, he had at least eight other problems that needed solutions from across twelve other universes.

In particular, this nightmarish situation in which a young woman with a large following of friends befriending one other girl that had serious problems and got darker, refusing to let the woman be, even in death.

"All because she desired a friend and went to extremes to make her feel as alone as she was," he sighed, grabbing the sphere that showed the woman's fate due to the dead girl. "It's more extreme than the situation regarding that female mummy. Let's get this resolved and undo or end the vengeance."

The End

A/N: Overwhelming work right now. But patience will pay off to those that have it.


End file.
